


It's Nice To Have You Here

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, Aged-up to after college, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, POV Third Person, Rain, Relationship Goals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: It's raining heavily out, the perfect time for snuggles and hot coco
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	It's Nice To Have You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with tooth rotting fluff  
> There's no plot, just fluff  
> None

"Wow, it's raining pretty heavily out there," Amity mused, leaning over the bench and peering out the window at the rain pelting their house. Luz stood behind her with two cups of hot chocolate in hand. She walked up, giving Amity a quick peck on the cheek before turning to where their couch was located. Amity took a deep breath; the rain-scented air welcomed. She soon turned towards Luz, grabbing a blanket along the way and walking towards her lover. Luz smiled as Amity sat next to her, wrapping the blanket around them and leaning her head onto Luz's shoulder. Luz handed her one of the cups, which Amity took gratefully and sipped it cautiously to not burn her tongue. It was a pleasant taste, especially with the small, sweet mushrooms plucked in here and there.

Amity let out a content sigh, snuggling even closer towards her girlfriend. It had been painstaking even to get this close with Luz. At first, they hated each other immensely. But over time, and with a lot of group projects, they were finally able to tolerate each other. Honestly, if it weren't for Willow, they wouldn't be here in the first place. Amity would still be at that bar, puking her guts out as a random stranger rubbed her back. A random stranger, not Luz, not her lover. She felt a cold tingle run down her spine, imagining how life would be without Luz. It would be like outside right now, rainy, dreary, and depressing. 

"You okay?" Luz asked kindheartedly, placing her drink down and staring into Amity's golden eyes. After a quiet moment, Luz pulled Amity in closer, enough for her to smell Amity's coconut shampoo, her favorite by far. Amity felt some tears coming on, but she quickly moved her hands up to wipe them away. Luz took notice, lightly grasping Amity's chin and contemplating her expression. Luz gave a tender kiss to Amity's lips, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Amity smiled into it, nuzzling impossibly closer, enough that if they moved any closer, they would fuse.  
"I love you," Amity finally said, begrudgingly pulling away. Taking a deep breath, she finally closed her eyes. Luz smiled, grabbing Amity's drink and setting it aside; heaven knows, she didn't want the moment being ruined by a spilled hot beverage. 

Luz placed a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes, leaning her head onto Amity's with a content smile. The moment was nice; Luz wanted to cherish it forever.

With one last kiss, she drifted off, letting the pattering of rain drift her off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All my teeth are gone, what about yours?


End file.
